Journey To The Center of Shenzi
by Lycans Are Gods Gift To Furrys
Summary: Timon gets eaten by Shenzi. And Timon desperatly tries to find a way out of his fleshy hyena prison -complete-
1. Get In My belly

It was a rather peaceful morning in the Pridelands.

And Timon had gotten up extra early to find himself a special bug breakfast, and so Pumbaa wouldn't eat up all the bugs when the found them.

"Boy todays's gonna be great. A sunny morning, nice cool air, and a ton of fresh bu..."

Timon sentece was cut short when he bumped into something. He then got up to see what that something was.

Standing in front of him was a big, black paw. And atta ched to that paw was a giant female hyena, with a cool hair do (seriously Shenzi deserves props for that cool hair do)

"Um hi Shenzi Marie Predatora Veldetta Jacquelina Hyena," Timon said

"Hm you stil remember my full name, isn't that sweet,"

"Ya it kinda is heh heh," Timon said nervously

"Say honey, do you remeber when you proposed to me? You said you wanted me to be your bride?"

"Um...Yes, yes I do," Timon said

"And you woundered what are children would look like?" Shenzi asked

"Ya. What dose that have to do with anything?" Timon said

"Well I have an idea of what they'd look like sweety," Shenzi said

"What would they look like?"

"Probably a lot like you,"

"Aww how sweet thank you Shenzi," Timon said

"And do you know what I like about you?" Shenzi said

"What?" Timon asked

Just then Shenzi opened her gigantic mouth and swallowed the little Meerkat whole

"You have incredibe taste," Shenzi answered

"Hey let me outta here," Timon said as he icked and banged at the walls of the hyenas belly

"Oh sorry honey but you're not comming out for a good long time," Shenzi said then laughed evily

--

**Can Timon survive the insides of Shenzi?**

**What horros await him on his jorney to freedom?**

**And what would their children really have looked like?**

**2/3 of these questions will be answered l8ter**

**More l8ter**


	2. In the Belly of The Beast

"Ah! I'm going to die! I'm going to die in here!" Timon said from the dark insides of the hyena that ate him.

"Timon quit your screamin boy,"

"Who said that?" Timon said looking around in the darkness of Shenzi's belly

"Over here Timmy," The mysterious person said

Just then a flash of light shown in the Shenzi's dark belly.

"Hey Timmy," said the mysterious person. Another meerkat

"Who are you?" Timon asked

"You don't recognize your own dad Timmy?" The other meerkat said

"Papa Richard?" Timon said "Ma never reallyy talked about you. How'd you end up in here?"

"Well I got sick and tired of your ma doing all those stupid hairstyles. I got fed up with so I decided to run away. And well long story short I got eaten up,"

"I know why dose she keep doing that?" Timon asked

"I told her to get a hobby. Ironic isn't it?"

"Big time dad. So why's your ghoast in here?"

"My sprirt has been trapped in here for years. I guess I was suppose to stay here to help you,"

"Great, so how do I get outta here?" Timon asked

"Well you could just go through that hole there and go out her..."

"No! Not that way out!"

"Oh why didn't you say so? Well I'm sorry then that's the only way I know to get out,"

"I know another way," another mysterious voice said

Timon turned around to see Scar (aka Taka)

"AHHHHH!!" Timon screamed

"Relax I'm here to help you," Scar said

"No I was screaming because you're just a head and arms," Timon said

"Well that's all she ate of me. The rest of me is in the other two." Scar pointed out "Anyway are you going to let me help you or not?"

"If it means I don't go down the poop shoot then yes," Timon said

"Very well. I've eaten pleanty of antilope way back when. And I've gotten a good look of the insides and digestive systems," Scar said "Go down that hole. Then you'll come up to a fork in the way. You'll have to pick the right way to go. One goes to a step closer to freedom, the other goe to the back door

"Gulp," Tmon said as he went on his journey to freedom

--

Meanwhile Shenzi was on her way back to her friends when she felt something strange in her body

"Gosh even going down you're a pain," she said to her llittle meerkat meal that was strating to give her a little indiggestion

--

**What awaits Timon on his journey through Shenzi?**

**Any suggestions for stuff you want 2 see?**

**L8ter**


	3. Suprise Inside

Timon contined his journey through the hole that Scar told him to travel down.

"Man I hope that Scar guy was telling the truth," Timon said to himself as he continued to crawl thorugh Shenzi's body

After a while though he came to the fork in the pathway.

"Okay which one was it?" Timon said yet his moment of thinking was cut short when he felt himsef beinng absorbed into the walls of the tunnel he was in

"Ahhh!!" Timon screamed

--

Meanwhile outside of Shenzi's body

Shenzi was back with Banzai and Ed

"Oh man I got some serious cramps" Shenzi began to say

"Whoa, what did you eat today girl?"

"Ugh...nothing much, just some stupid meerkat, then a bit of zebra,"

"Must of been some bad zebra," Banzai said "Lets just hope are little scamps okay in there?" Banzai began to say and patted her belly.

Which to Timon felt like standing near a large drum and having someone hit it over and over again.

Soon enough Timon ended up where Shenzi's body had decided to take him

When he opened his eye and saw where he was he let out a blood crudling scream

"Ah! Shenzi is a canible. She eats other hyenas!"

"So Shenzi what do you think the pup is Banzai?" asked

"Pup?" Timon said in confussion then got the message

"SHENZI'S PREGNANT? Whoa, now I've seen everything. Well that probably explains why she asked about what our children would look like,"

Timon then went over and expected the unborn pup. It was small, just a tiny bit larger then Timon. It had a bit of fur on it, along with Shenzi's hair style and what looked like kinda buzzy eyebrows. And it was a girl

"Wow congrats Shenzi," Timon said then began to exit her womb, but then stopped.

"Wait, this little hyena got's to come outta here. And the way it get's out's better then the other way out."

"Just three and a half months until you become a mama," Banzai said as he began to pat her belly a bit more. Which Timon hated (a hyenas gestation period is four months)

"Well Banzai it's still a bit early. You want to cuddle?"

Ed began to let out a goofy laugh

"No Ed you can't watch," Shenzi said

Ed grunted a bit

"Don't worry dude on day you'll find a hott babe then you just won't watch it. You'll experience it."

Ed smiled and bit then politley eft

"Come on Banzai do me like you did that magical, moonlit night you put our little pup in me." Shenzi said with a sexy tone in her vocie

"You got it baby," Banzai said

The next twenty minutes were filled with cuddling, tossing and turning, and a lot of crazy wild moving.

When it was over Timon felt like he had gone on the worlds most extreme rollercoaster.

"Man good thing I didn't eat breakfast today, or I'b be throwing up. Wait that might work, pregnant hyenas get morning sickness so if I can just get back to her stomach she'll barf me out. Plus I'll get outta here faster"

"Accually that wo'nt work Timmy," Papa Richard said "She's done with that phaze of her pregnacy

"Oh shoot," Timon said

"Ya so I guess you're just going to have to wait those three and a half months off until this liitle girl gets out,"

"Well you're a very positve thinker," Timon said to his dad

"Hey don't you talk to your father like that," Richard said as he began to try and span his son, yet this didn't work out since he was a ghoast.

"Fourteen weeks...In here," Timon said "How will Pumbaa live without me?"

Just then bits of food fell into Shenzi's womb

"Well at least I won't starve in here," Timon said

--

Back outside of Shenzi.

Shenzi was eatting an antilope whem she felt a itle movement inside her

"Huh! Banzai I think our pup is kicking!" She said excited

"This early?" Banzai said suprised as he felt his mates belly

"Wow, guess it's really eager to get out," Banzai said

Little did they know it was Timon moving around inside her

--

**What new insanty awaits Timon**

**How will Pumbaa react to his friend being gone?**

**And dose the pup have it's mother eyes?**

**L8ter**


	4. Preschool and New Buddies

It had been about two weeks since Shenzi had eaten Timon, well at least tthat's how everyone else saw it.

To Timon it felt like months, being trapped in the belly of the one that ate him. And he had to share it with an unborn pup of the hyena that ate him, and she was growing.

"Man it's getting crowded in here," Timon said

"I don't think I can...Oof," The pup was starting to kick now, which meant that Timon got beated up on a daily basis almost.

"Oh man their's got to be another way out of here," Timon said as the pup began to kick at him some more

"Man you're really take from your mom,"

Meanwhile Timon best buddy Pumbaa was really worried about where his friend had gone.

He had even traveled all the way back where he and Timon lived when they first found Simba, and where Timons meerkat clan lived. Yet Timons ma and Uncle Max said they hadn't seen Timon either

"Oh Timon where are you?" Pumbaa sobbed

"What am I going to do without my bestest best buddy?"

"Hello Pumbaa," Zazu said

"Oh hi Zazu," Pumbaa cried

"Why are you so sad?" Zazu asked

"Well...Timon's gone and now I got nobdy to play with,"

"Oh don't worry Pumba. I'll play with you," Zazu said

""YOU WILL? GREAT C'MON LETS GO PARTY," Pumbaa said as he grabbed Zazu by the wing and dashed of with him to go play and eat bugs

Back in Shenzi, Timon was definetly not enjoying his little "roomate."

"Great now the kid has to drool on me. At least I never had to endure anything like this when Pumbaa and I had to be Simbas stepdads," Timon said

"Da...da," The pup mummbled

"Did you just say dada?" Timon said the the pup

"Dada, dada, dada," The pup cheerfully said

Meanwhile outside of Shenzi

"Hey Banzai pup your ear to my belly," Shenzi said

"Why?" Banzai asked

"I think the pups talking," Shenzi said "It's saying dada,"

"Okay Shenzi that's just silly," Banzai said as he put his ear next to his mates tummy "Baby hyenas can't...Whoa it is talking. Ed come and here this,"

Ed came over and listened to

"We got a geinus pup in here Shenzi," Banzai said

"Oh bless thee great queens of the past," Shenzi said

(get it? It's like the lions with the kings of the past. But hyenas are a ruled in a female dominate society, so their like queens. Yeah)

**More silly stuff l8ter**

**Oh and if you don't want Timon to get out of Shenzi via her birth canal. How do you want him to get out?**

**Just askin**


	5. Half Way There

Shenzi was now half way done with her pregnacy, which meant she had two more months to go.

"Man thay belly of you're's is gettin really big Shenzi, you sure that's all one pup?" Banzai asked

"The more the merrier," Shenzi giggled

"Accually small is better," Timon tried to say to Banzai and Shenzi, yet all it sounded like to them was Shenzi's stomach growling.

"Guess it's hungry," Shenzi said

"Or they are hungry," Banzai said

With that Banzai and Ed went of to get Shenzi some food

Back in Shenzi's body, things were really getting weird for Timon.

The pup was three times Timon size. To Timon it looked like he was sharring this womb with a female sumo wrestiler (again the pups a girl. But the weird part was that she treated him like he was her little brother.

She groomed him, fed him, and ever "played with him." Timon hated playtime

"Man even when Simba was a teenager we never ruffhoused this much," Timon said as the pup began to toss him up into the air

"Gosh you just want to kick your mama all day today don't you?" Shenzi said a she felt the pup and Timons "playtime," inside her.

"Relax Timon just a while longer and you'll be outta here," Timon said to himself. Urging himself to go on with living in her for another to months.

"That's the spirit," Pap Richard said to Timon

"Hey can't you help me out here?" Timon pleaded

"Sorry, I would but I'm just a ghoast," Richard said

"Well do something, I feel like I'm trying to fight Beth Phionex from the WWE," Timon said

"Well at least it's not like fighting the Big Show," Richard said as faded away

Meanwhile Pumbaa and Zazu had become the best of friends, well Pumbaa moslty thought that.

"Okay Zazu this games called Bobbing For Fireants," Pumbaa said

"Mommy," was all Zazu could say

**In the next chapter Timon will try to get out, and Shenzis pup want out to **

**L8ter**


	6. Everybody Out!

Time continued to go by, and Shenzi got more and pregnant. Plus she was getting pretty close to her due date now.

Yet "pretty close," wasn't going to work for Timon now.

The pup had become so big, and so annoying now to Timon that he could stand it anymore. The constant grooming, the "playtime," the pup eatting all the food Shenzi sent, the fact that the pup was now the size of a monster truck compaired to Timon. It was to much for the itttle meerkat, he wanted out now

"I can't stand it anymore!" Timon said "I'm getting outta here now!"

"And how do you propose to do that?" Scars spirit asked him "The only way out is her birth canal and once that closes you're stuck going to the back door,"

"Wait. that's it!" Timon said "I'll go out the way I came in,"

"And why didn't you just think of that it the first place?" Papa Richard asked

"Hey I'm sure you were paralized with fear when you went in here," Timon said

"Well you got a point. This place dose give you the creeps,"

"Onward to the mouth," Timon said as he exited Shenzi's womb and began to crawl his way back up to her tummy, and freedom.

--

On the outside, Shenzi and Banzai, and Ed were as excited as ever. Soon the pup would be born

"Oh the wait is killing me," Banzai said

Ed said somethig in his laugh voice language

"I know Ed I..."

"What's wrong Shenzi?" Banzai asked

"I don't know. I had thi strange pain in my small intestin just right now," Shenzi said

"It must mean were getting close," Banzai said excitedly

--

After hours of clawing around Timon finally got to Shenzi's stomach, he looked up to see daylight coming from up her asophagus

"Goobye Shenzi, hello world full of yummy bugs," Timon aid as he then began to climb her asophagus.

--

"Shenzi where are you going?" Banzai asked

"Just getting a drink of water, my throat feels a bit ichy. Like something tickling it." Shenzi replied

With that she went to get her drink

--

"I'm almost out, almost out," Timon said as he looked up to see the light getting brighter.

Yet just then a big rush of water came crashing down onto Timon

"No!," Timon screamed "Must get out," he urged himself to go on, but he didn't have anything to hold on to. And Shenzi was about to get another drink

"Mabey I can grab onto the red short of punching bag thing," Timon now noticed

Timon then jumped and grabbed onto Shenzi's uvula. Guess what happend next -insert Jeapordy think music here-

Yet Timon activating her gag-reflex and thus caused Shenzi to throw up.

--

Banzai and Ed rushed out to see if their matriarch was okay

"Shenzi are you okay?" Banzai asked

"Ya I'm fine just threw up a bit," Shenzi said

"Ew what is it?" Banzai said

"I'M FREE! FREE! FREE! FREE!!" Timon began

"Timon? How'd you..?" Shenzi began really confussed at the fact that he should have been poop by now

"I survived by living in your womb with your pup. By the way she's a crazy little hyena,"

"She?" Banzai bean

Yet just then Senzi fell on the ground, screaming in pain

"Banzai it's coming!" Shenzi cried

"You mean she's coming," Timon said

The next five seconds were filled with a blood curdling scream so loud that Nuka could hear it in heaven (let's just say he went to heaven)

--

Meanwhile in Heaven, Nuka was busy eatting some angel food cake when he thoght he heard something.

"Mufasa did you hear that?" Nuka asked

"No I didn't hear anything," Mufasa said

--

Back on Earth Shenzi and Banzai were watching as their newbornpup began to wimper and suck on her mothers milk

"What should we call it?" Banzai asked

"I just called it her Mikka," Timon said

"Are little Mikka," Shenzi said as she nuzzled her newborn daughter

"So I'll be going now," Timon said as he began to leave

"Hold on," Shenzi said frezing Timon in his tracks

"You know more about Mikka then we do, and I think that makes you the best canidate for a baby sitter," Shenzi proclamed

"Baby sitter?!" Timon began "Why should I do that?!"

"Do you want to go back in me?" Shenzi said as she licked her lips

"Point taken," Timon said

"Good, now you can leave. But remember when we need you to babysit. You babysit," Shenzi said

"I understand," Timon said as he gulped a bit

With that Timon quickly (really quickly) said goobye and went home to Pumbaa

--

Pumbaa was overjoyed to see his buddy back. Yet Zazu was probably more happy. Especally since he and Pumbaa were about to play "bowling for Rhinos,"

--

**The End**


End file.
